<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gag Gift by Morphfang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111190">Gag Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang'>Morphfang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ichigo's a little shit, Joke Gifts, M/M, No Beta, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji should really learn to be more specific about what he whats for his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gag Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The box came up to Shinji's waist and was a lovely fuchsia, a stark contrast to what was inside it.</p>
<p>   "So let me get this straight...for my birthday you bought me a box full of...<em> sex toys </em>?" The blonde looked over at Ichigo, who merely smirked.</p>
<p>   "Well, in my defense, you wouldn't tell me what you wanted."</p>
<p>   "<em> So you bought this?!" </em> The blonde pulled out a cyan, 16 inch ribbed vibrator, "Where did you even find <em> this </em>?” He bent back over to continue looking through the box, “ I’ve never even <em>seen</em> one that looks like <em>this!</em>"</p>
<p>   "Clearly you aren't as much of a pervert as you claim to be if you've never seen one like that before." The redhead walked over to the blushing blonde, who had gone back to rifling through the box. He circled his arms around the other's waist and draped himself over him, pressing his groin against the smaller male's ass. A sign escaped Shinji's mouth as a soft kiss was pressed against his blonde's throat. "Don't worry, you're going to be introduced to each and every one of these in a very <em> intimate </em>manner."</p>
<p>   "How much did all this even <em> cost </em>?"</p>
<p>   Ichigo hummed, "I bought it with my own money so that's for me to know."</p>
<p>   "So a lot." The redhead nuzzled into the other's neck as he chuckled, softly purring as his hollow began whispering about some very <em> suggestive </em> ideas.</p>
<p>   He released the blonde, making him whine at the loss of contact, and walked into the kitchen, leaving Shinji to look through the box. He swallowed thickly, there were a <em> lot </em> of... <em> items </em> in the box. He didn't even know what <em> half </em> of them did, or where Ichigo even found them.</p>
<p>   "Hey." The blonde turned to look at his boyfriend. He was holding a small rectangular box wrapped in red and gold. "Happy birthday."</p>
<p>   Shinji slowly took the gift.</p>
<p>   Then he looked at the large box, before focusing back on Ichigo. The redhead had one of the biggest smuggest grins he'd ever seen.</p>
<p>   "<em> Did you buy me a gag gift full of sex toys?!" </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shinji: *makes lewd jokes*<br/>Also Shinji: What tha fuck is a bad dragon?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>